Urinals have been used in various forms for many years. To properly install a urinal, a carrier bracket is often used. Sometimes during the installation the threaded bolts extending from the carrier bracket can become damaged and misaligned which slows down the installation process. The present invention teaches a system to improve the speed and ease of mounting a urinal using a standard urinal carrier.